Succubus WHO!
by blackfire93
Summary: After a year and a half of traveling with Inu-yasha someone get's fed up enough to let him know exactly what he was dealing with. Who is it? Is it more then one person? And where will they go now? (Lyrics inside are written by me)


**This is a short ONESHOT. LYRICS ARE WRITTEN BY ME. ENJOY AND REVIEW.**

Kagome stared at Inu-yasha, the rest of the Inu-group as well as Kaeda, Kikyo, Shesshomaru, Jaken and Rin were standing to the side watching her no doubt waiting for her to freak out, blow up, sit Inu-yasha and run away to cry about his rude comparison between her and Kikyo who had made her appearance two day's prior. However instead of behaving how everyone expected her to Kagome simply stared at Inu-yasha then slowly she began to laugh until she was clutching her sides while tears streamed down her face.

"Keh! Whatever." Was Inu-yasha's brilliant words of wisdom at her laughter. This caused Kagome to stop and lift herself up until she was standing at her full height, and wiped the tears off her face. "Listen here mutt. And listen good. I am NOT Kikyo and while I was content to play the part of a silly little pure innocent girl victim for the first year and a half I'm done with that crap now. DO NOT INTERUPT ME. Now I want you to watch me very carefully and listen to my words okay? There's a good doggy." Kagome said.

Everyone watching had been startled by Kagome's laughter and even more at her words and attitude, however that was not the end of surprises as Kagome began to shimmer a pale pink color that began to deepen and pulse a reddish blue color before fading away leaving a six foot five inches seductively gorgeous golden tan demon with long white hair that had several streaks of deep azure blue color, azure blue eyes. Her body had curves that made every male in the clearing except Shippo burn with lust especially at how little of clothing she was wearing. A simple white wrap over her chest decorated in gold that had a single piece of the white material running up the left side, behind her neck and down her right side as well as a white skort that flowed down past her knees but was slit up both sides almost to the top of the skirt showing her blue shorts underneath. Her feet bare of everything except an silver ankle bracelet that had two snakes intertwined with each other. Kagome smirked and let her heavily lidded eyes gaze travel across everyone's face before she begin to sway her hips lifting her arms above her head as she began to sing,

" _ **Take a good look boy**_

 _ **See what your missing**_

 _ **You could have had me baby**_

 _ **But you let me go**_

 _ **And now you'll never know**_

 _ **The taste of my lips**_

 _ **The feel of my skin**_

 _ **The touch of my hands**_

 _ **The love I will give to my man**_

 _ **You wanted to play around**_

 _ **You silly little boy**_

 _ **So go ahead and run on**_

 _ **Because I'm not gonna wait anymore**_

 _ **Look at my eyes**_

 _ **See how they glitter**_

 _ **Look at my curves**_

 _ **They make all the girls bitter**_

 _ **You could have had me honey**_

 _ **But you wanted to play**_

 _ **So go run to your little girlfriend**_

 _ **Because we end this day**_

 _ **Take a good look boy**_

 _ **See what your missing**_

 _ **You could of had all of me**_

 _ **You should have listened**_

 _ **But now your chance is gone**_

 _ **Another man will take your place**_

 _ **and I'll love him all day long**_

 _ **his pulse will always race**_

 _ **Take a good look boy**_

 _ **See what you missed**_

 _ **All because you wanted to try and play around**_

 _ **And mess with the heart of a Succubus."**_

Kagome ended the song with a smirk and seductively walked over to Inu-yasha who was drooling with his mouth opened she leaned in close to him and he leaned forward to try and kiss her, she touched his lowered jaw with a single finger and traced his chin before snapping his jaw up and walking away. Everyone watched her go to stunned to say or do anything everyone's thoughts were _**"Who was that and what happened to the sweet naïve pure little Kagome?!"**_

Miroku who had been watching everything from the edge of the woods where he had been leaning against a tree, waiting for Kagome was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed Kagome had stopped at the edge of the woods across from him and was looking at him. Seeing his gaze, Kagome let a smile cross her face as she raised and hand and motioned for Miroku to come to her. He grinned back at her and started walking towards her when Sango finally snapped out of her surprise to holler, "Miroku! Snap out of it! You're in love with me!" To which Miroku's reply was to pulse a white and violet color before leaving a tall handsome demon male in his place. Golden skin, long black hair with violet high-lights and deep mauve colored eyes, even dead Kikyo felt lust towards this handsome male who was now wearing only a purple and black skort identical in everything except the color to Kagome's, he too was bare-footed and had an identical silver ankle bracelet to Kagome's. Then he turned his heavy lidded gaze onto Sango, "Really? Did you really belive that I was in love with you and didn't know that you were sleeping with Inu-yasha S-a-n-g-o?" Miroku asked with a smirk. Causing Sango's mouth to fall open and her entire face to flush a brilliant shade of red that was equaled only to an uncomfortable looking Inu-yasha.

Shippo who had been silent through all of this had grabbed Kagome's bright yellow back which now turned into a blue silk bag with gold tie strings and walked silently over to Kagome who smiled down at him and with a pulse of green and white he went from a child fox-demon to a fifteen year old male demon clad in emerald pants who looked like a mixture of Kagome and Miroku's demon form. "So mom, uncle Miroku, where will we go now? Farther into the past? Further into the future? And can I pick the marks this time?" Shippo asked his voice sounding like a mature male as the three of them walked away from the stunned silent group of people. "First let's tell your brother and cousins they can stop pretending." Miroku said before looking up at the sky and saying something in a strange language. Seconds later Naraku, Kagura and Kanna landed in the clearing and walked straight towards Miroku, Kagome and Shippo. "Finally. It was horrifying to have to pretend to actually want that dead piece of clay!" Naraku said with a look of disgust at Kikyo. Kagura and Kanna rolled their eyes, "Not nearly as hard as pretending to be your slaves!" They said in unison all three of them pulsing various colors before appearing in their true forms like that of their parents although their clothing varied.

As Kagura passed by Shesshomaru she traced the curve of his cheekbone before giving him a deep kiss, "It's been fun." She said then turned and walked over to her parents and siblings. "So onto our next targets?" Kagome asked with a smile which was returned by all the Incubus and Succubus's in the clearing before a bright flash of golden light and a clap of thunder whisked them away from stunned group that stood in the clearing. Although not before turning Kikyo's clay body back into dust and leaving an un-forgettable image in the minds of all who had seen them that day.


End file.
